El Señor de los Vampiros (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡La saga iniciada con "El Imperio de Drácula", continuada en "El Reinado de Akasha", llega a su fin! Luego de permanecer en coma durante 115 años, la vampira Selene despierta en el mundo moderno, un mundo donde los vampiros han vuelto a esconderse y pelean por el poder. Allí, sus caminos se cruzaran con Blade, el Cazavampiros. Juntos, deberán enfrentar una nueva amenaza terrible.


**EL SEÑOR DE LOS VAMPIROS**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

* * *

**Prologo **

**Selene**

_Dicen que todas las especies presienten su final. Si esto es verdad o mentira, yo no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que en el año 1900, se produjo la debacle para nosotros… y fue absolutamente inesperado. _

_Me imagino –supongo– que se debió a una consecuencia natural. Después de cientos de años de opresión vampírica, la humanidad se cansó. Dijo "basta" y luego, con el apoyo de sus gobiernos y sus dirigentes, se abocó a la titánica tarea de destruirnos a todos. La meta era borrar todo rastro de nuestra existencia. _

_A aquello se lo conoció como "La Purga", una cacería masiva de vampiros de proporciones bíblicas. De repente y sin previo aviso, ser una criatura hematófaga estaba prohibido. Ejércitos enteros persiguieron y ejecutaron a millones de mis congéneres. La edad dorada de los no-muertos –iniciada con la llegada al poder de Drácula en el 1770 y pico– llegaba a su fin.__1_

_Era el ocaso de nuestra civilización._

_Por supuesto, yo no fui la excepción. También fui perseguida, como todos. Pero por aquél entonces, creía contar con ciertas ventajas… y pensaba que esas ventajas iban a ayudarme a escapar con vida. _

_Gabriel Van Helsing y yo estábamos juntos por aquél entonces. Llevábamos dos años de relación. Nunca me ha gustado ni me he sentido cómoda etiquetando mis relaciones sentimentales con rótulos, pero puedo decir que él y yo éramos novios. Cuando el desastre aconteció, Gabriel me ayudaba a huir de Inglaterra de contrabando…__2_

_Destituido –y destruido– el Primer Ministro vampiro de Gran Bretaña, Lord Ruthven, y sin la existencia de una Familia Real, el país se volvió hacia el fascismo. Los nuevos dirigentes humanos se propusieron llevar el genocidio de los de mi especie hasta sus más extremas consecuencias. Todo vampiro hallado en tierras inglesas era condenado y ejecutado sin miramientos, sin piedad. De modo que, preocupado por mi seguridad, Van Helsing arregló las cosas para hacerme salir de allí en un barco que se dirigía al extranjero. _

_-Odio separarme así de ti – le confesé. Nos encontrábamos por la noche en mitad de un muelle, envueltos en una densa niebla y bajo la trémula luz de la luna encima nuestro como única fuente de iluminación en la penumbra. Él me abrazó y me besó. _

_-No temas. Será sólo por un tiempo – dijo – Pronto, te alcanzaré. Cuando esta maldita purga se halla acabado, nos reuniremos de nuevo y tal vez viajemos a alguna parte del mundo donde podamos vivir tranquilos. _

_-¿Qué sitio del mundo podría ser seguro ahora, Gabriel? – repliqué – ¡Nos están cazando como a bestias! _

_-No sé qué sitio podría ser seguro al cien por cien, pero debe haber alguno. No te preocupes – insistió – Ya veremos adonde ir. Por lo pronto, hay que sacarte de aquí… _

_Creo que siempre recordaré a Gabriel Van Helsing tal y como lo vi esa última noche del año 1900: vestido con su abrigo largo, el sombrero de ala ancha sobre su cabeza y su rostro recio, masculino, coronado por unos ojos que desbordaban preocupación, humana y genuina, por mí. _

_Él era, lo que se dice, un hombre con todas las letras. _

_Mi barco zarpaba pronto. No me iba a ir sola. Otros vampiros aprovechaban el mismo viaje para huir. Quizás en otro continente pudiéramos todos empezar de nuevo… _

_Es triste, pero nunca sucedería. Ni sus esperanzas de seguir con vida ni las mías de escapar. Súbitamente, un contingente de soldados armados irrumpieron en el muelle. Al parecer, alguien les había soplado el dato de nuestra salida del país. Apenas llegaron, la masacre comenzó. Gabriel intentó protegerme, pero fue golpeado, apaleado hasta la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo magullado quedó tirado en el suelo, perdido entre la niebla y olvidado por todos… menos por mí. _

_Furiosa, rompí mi juramente privado de no tomar nunca una vida humana inocente y ataqué a esos soldados. En aquella época, mis poderes y mi fuerza vampírica eran enormes. Luego de haber bebido la sangre de Akasha –reina vampira de otro linaje de criaturas de la noche– podía hacer cosas que antes no imaginaba ni en sueños, pero todavía no podía controlar al cien por cien mis nuevas habilidades. Le achaco la culpa a eso el hecho de haber fallado estrepitosamente esa noche. Si bien muchos soldados murieron por mi mano, uno de ellos alcanzó a dejarme fuera de juego utilizando un nuevo invento de la química de la época: un gas nervioso capaz de paralizar a los de nuestra especie. _

_La granada que me tiró encima explotó con fuerza y envuelta en una nube color verde, caí en un sopor terrible. Un sueño sin sueños muy largo. Hasta que llegó el despertar… 115 años después. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Laboratorio de Umbrella. **

**Época actual. **

Selene se hallaba confundida. Más allá del extraño mobiliario a su alrededor y las personas vestidas con batas blancas a las cuales vio cuando abrió finalmente sus ojos, estaba la cuestión de cuánto tiempo había dormido. Y otra cuestión de talante similar: _¿Dónde estaba? _

Sus preguntas al personal técnico del laboratorio no hallaron respuesta. No hasta que, vestida con unas ligeras prendas de hospital, fue conducida a una habitación donde dos hombres la esperaban para dialogar con ella…

Sentándose en una silla delante de una mesa, en un salón lleno de espejos que le devolvieron su reflejo –los vampiros de su linaje nunca habían tenido problemas con los espejos, como sí pasaba con los de otros–, Selene observó detenidamente a los dos hombres presentes con ella. Uno estaba sentado al frente suyo, y con cara de cansancio repasaba unos informes. El otro, vestido con la omnipresente bata blanca del científico, se hallaba parado en una esquina y la miraba directamente a los ojos, morbosamente fascinado. Algo en su porte indolente le advirtió de que tuviera cuidado con ese sujeto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó. Miró a la habitación – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es?

-Soy el Dr. Jacob Lane, director de este laboratorio – respondió el hombre sentado frente a ella – Él es mi colega, el Dr. Sam Isaacs. Se halla usted en una instalación de investigación y desarrollo biotecnológico perteneciente a la corporación Umbrella.3

-¿Umbrella? – el nombre no le decía nada a Selene, confundida como estaba – ¿En que año estoy? – volvió a insistir en saber.

-2015 – le informó el Dr. Lane – Ha dormido 115 años, aproximadamente.

Selene se mareó. _¡115 años!_ A esas alturas, todo y todos cuanto había conocido estaría muerto… Van Helsing incluido.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? – preguntó.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por el principio – Lane se volvió hacia Isaacs. El científico asintió, dando su aprobación.

-Sí, será lo mejor – recalcó – Le cedo este privilegio, Jacob. Todo suyo. Empiece con la breve lección de Historia.

-En el año 1900, principios del siglo XX, se llevó a cabo "La Purga". Gracias a ella, la Tierra fue limpiada de seres como usted. A partir de ese momento, la humanidad retomó el control de su civilización. Con el paso de los años, los vampiros fueron olvidados. Eran un mal recuerdo, así que, ¿para qué pensar en ellos? Sin ustedes, la raza humana proliferó y volvió a ser dueña y señora de su destino…

El Dr. Lane hizo una pausa. Selene esperó a que continuara.

-En la práctica, "La Purga" ha acabado con gran parte de la población vampirizada del mundo. Sólo quedan algunos ejemplares. Usted es uno de ellos, Selene. Y ha tenido la suerte de caer en nuestras manos.

-¿Por qué no fui destruida como el resto?

-Al parecer, alguien estaba interesado en conservarla intacta – Lane sonrió, sin alegría – Luego de respirar un gas toxico de diseño deficiente para su biología corporal, usted había quedado sumergida en un coma profundo. Su misma biología le ha impedido envejecer todos estos años, manteniéndola fresca para que la ciencia pudiera aprovecharse de los descubrimientos obtenidos al explorar su singular fisiología. Se lo repito: _después de tantos años, ha tenido suerte de que su cuerpo fuera a parar a nuestras manos_. Umbrella es la compañía de investigación científica más importante del siglo XXI. Está usted en las mejores manos.

-¿Cómo es que finalmente he despertado?

-El químico utilizado contra usted era experimental. Deficiente. El coma en que la sumergió era muy profundo. Sólo gracias a la ciencia avanzada de Umbrella hemos conseguido su completa reanimación. Debería agradecernos por esto.

Selene frunció el ceño. Miró al Dr. Lane y luego a Isaacs. Aquellos dos hombres escondían algo. Decidió utilizar el poder telepático adquirido tras beber la sangre de Akasha para saber sus verdaderas intenciones… pero no pudo.

Por alguna razón, no funcionaba.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundida. Y entonces, observando su reflejo en un espejo, comprobó el color de sus ojos: _volvían a ser celestes_. El dorado –presente luego de beber la sangre de Akasha– había desaparecido.

-¿Qué me han hecho? – se levantó bruscamente de su silla e increpó a los dos hombres.

-Su biología corporal presentaba una cierta anomalía genética – le explicó Isaacs, acercándose – Su sangre estaba corrompida, contaminada por elementos extraños. Hemos sacado esas impurezas, restaurando su cuerpo a su estado normal.

-Deseamos su colaboración voluntaria en nuestras investigaciones – prosiguió Lane – Hay mucho sobre lo que averiguar acerca de…

-¡NO! – Selene estalló. Enfurecida, aporreó la mesa con fuerza – ¡Van a sacarme de aquí, ahora mismo! ¡Inmediatamente!

-No está en posición de exigir eso – le retrucó Isaacs – Su cuerpo y su vida pertenecen ahora a Umbrella.

Selene gruñó, enseñando los colmillos. Tranquilo, muy tranquilo, el Dr. Lane miró en dirección de uno de los espejos e hizo una seña. Un grupo de guardias de seguridad entró, dispuesto a controlar la situación.

Se produjo una breve escaramuza. Finalmente, Selene –débil como todavía estaba– fue inmovilizada con suma facilidad.

-Llévenla al Sector-6 – ordenó Isaacs – Cooperará con nosotros, tanto si quiere como si no.

-¡No pueden hacerme esto! – protestó Selene – ¡Soy una persona! ¡Tengo derechos!

-No. No los tiene – le dijo el Dr. Lane con acritud – Los vampiros no están considerados "personas" por nuestras leyes, de modo que podemos hacer con usted lo que queramos. Ojala hubiera cooperado voluntariamente con nosotros, Selene – se lamentó – Hubiera sido todo más fácil para ambas partes.

-¡Llévensela! – ordenó Isaacs, cortante.

Impotente por su debilidad, Selene fue arrastrada hacia un destino todavía incierto.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Pese a lo que el Dr. Jacob Lane le había dicho a Selene, "La Purga" no había exterminado con éxito a _todos_ los vampiros. Muchos de ellos simplemente habían regresado a las sombras y vivían ocultos de la civilización humana, esperando el día en que su raza volviera a ocupar el poder…

Existían, sin embargo, quienes se encargaban de luchar contra ellos y evitar ese sangriento retorno, como el caballero que ahora nos ocupa: _un varón alto, de raza negra y aspecto imponente que respondía al peculiar nombre de Blade_.

Blade era un sujeto muy especial. Más de lo que a él mismo le hubiera gustado ser. Su historia se remontaba a muchos años atrás, cuando una mujer embarazada entró en un hospital luego de haber sido mordida por un vampiro. Los médicos que la atendieron, desconocedores de la gravedad de la situación –el vampirismo real era cosa del pasado y algo ya prácticamente olvidado, más allá del cine y la literatura–, pensaron que la herida en su cuello era una mordedura animal y trataron en vano de salvarle la vida. Ella murió desangrada, no sin antes dar a luz a una criatura singular. Esa criatura, gracias a cierta mutación genética, había heredado la fuerza, la sed de sangre y los sentidos mejorados de los vampiros, pero no sufría sus debilidades, como por ejemplo, la luz del Sol. Con el tiempo, el niño creció y se convirtió en la persona que ahora era: _Blade, el cazador de vampiros_.4

Aquella noche en particular en la ciudad, Blade había salido a ejecutar su oficio temprano. Viajando en una motocicleta, vestido con su gabardina negra y llevando gafas de Sol –más que por un acto frívolo de coquetería, era para evitar que las personas vieran sus llamativos ojos y sospecharan de su naturaleza medio vampírica–, el cazador oteaba el vecindario buscando a su presa. No tardó en hallarla: se encontraba en un callejón, alimentándose de una víctima.

El vampiro en cuestión era un joven físicamente atractivo. Estaba echado sobre una jovencita a la cual había prácticamente desgarrado el cuello en su fatal mordida. El método no era nuevo: actualmente, era la forma en que los vampiros ocultaban su presencia ante las autoridades primero y la raza humana después. En este caso, Blade había llegado tarde para salvar a la chica, pero no para vengar su muerte.

-¿Comiendo temprano, Quinn? – dijo el cazador, presentándose en el lugar. El vampiro alzó la cara, la boca chorreando sangre, los colmillos reluciendo y los ojos inyectados de odio. Siseó con furia – Oh. Eso es feo… muy feo. _¡Mataste a esa chica, sanguijuela! _Creí que les había quedado claro a ustedes que conmigo no se jode. ¡Este es MI territorio!

-¡Blade! – rugió el vampiro – ¡Frost te quiere muerto! ¡Le llevaré personalmente tu cabeza como trofeo!

Dicho lo cual, se abalanzó sobre él. Blade lo recibió descargándole un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro y luego, asestándole una patada. Cuando el vampiro quiso contraatacar, el cazador extrajo su afilada katana y ensartó con ella a la criatura contra una pared de ladrillos. Atrapado de esta forma, Quinn no pudo escapar y su ejecutor extrajo una pistola de su cartuchera, apuntándole a la frente.

-Que Frost tenga los _cojones_ para venir y hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio – le espetó – Aquí lo estoy esperando.

Jaló el gatillo. Una bala de plata salió disparada, volándole los sesos. En unos segundos, su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas, previa combustión espontánea.

Blade tomó la espada y se guardó la pistola. Se acercó al cuerpo de la víctima y la miró con cierta tristeza. La chica era muy joven; probablemente, todavía no había acabado el secundario.

_Había sido cruelmente asesinada por un depredador sobrenatural en la flor de su juventud. _

-Qué mundo de mierda – masculló, antes de marcharse.

Sin que él lo supiera, entre las sombras del callejón, alguien había contemplado la pelea. Alguien que no estaba _para nada_ conforme.

…Alguien que iría corriendo con sus amos y que les avisaría lo que había pasado…

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Lejos de lo esperado, la guarida de los vampiros no se hallaba bajo tierra ni en el más oscuro de los castillos ruinosos. Se encontraba en las alturas, a 120 pisos sobre el nivel del suelo, en el rascacielos más lujoso e importante de la ciudad.

Allí, en una sala finamente amueblada y muy moderna, Deacon Frost observaba con pena a los jerarcas de su clan, la Casa de Erebus, reunidos en torno a una gran mesa discutir un asunto de suma importancia: _Blade_.

-El mestizo ha matado a otro de los nuestros, Frost – le recriminó Dragonetti, un vampiro antiguo de más de 400 años, mirándolo fijamente – Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. ¡Tú disputa personal con él le está costando muchísimo a nuestro linaje!

-Quinn era un tonto y un estúpido – replicó el vampiro más joven, quitándole hierro al asunto – En cuanto a Blade, _¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de tenerle miedo?_ ¡Ese hibrido no es nada para nosotros! Apenas una molestia que si pusiéramos empeño en exterminar, hace rato que habría dejado de existir. Hay asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse…

-Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo – Dragonetti suspiró – Creía que habíamos aclarado ese punto de una maldita buena vez y para siempre.

-Evidentemente, no es así. No si el joven Frost insiste en volver _otra vez_ con ello – comentó Karnstein, otro vampiro antiguo.

-Hubo un tiempo en que nuestra raza dominó al mundo – empezó Frost su disertación. Los jerarcas del clan lo miraron, cansados y aburridos de oírlo decir siempre lo mismo - _¡Abiertamente!_ Nosotros éramos los señores de la Tierra…

-¿Y adónde nos llevó eso? – replicó Dragonetti – ¡Al exterminio! "La Purga" fue el peor genocidio que experimentó nuestra especie. Los humanos condenaron a la destrucción a millones de los nuestros con su accionar. No, no queremos que la historia se repita y que eso pase otra vez. Los vampiros debemos permanecer en las sombras y coexistir secretamente con los humanos. De esa forma, salimos ganando.

-Lo que propones, con tu mentalidad medieval, es seguir alimentándonos del ganado como meros parásitos chupasangres – Frost estaba molesto – Es absurdo. _¡Nuestro destino es gobernar!_ Como Vlad Tepes lo hizo en su momento. ¡Drácula conquistó literalmente el poder!

-Drácula nos puso a todos en la pica – sentenció Karnstein – Volver a ser públicos ya no es una opción.

-Lo hemos discutido contigo cientos de veces, Frost – Dragonetti se levantó de su asiento – Nosotros somos los más antiguos de este clan. Considerando que existen pocos linajes vampíricos bien organizados en la actualidad, nuestra palabra tiene peso y autoridad. Esta sesión ha terminado.

Un furioso Deacon Frost entraba en su _penthouse_ momentos más tarde. Fue recibido por una vampira rubia de aspecto seductor, quien procedió a darle masajes descontracturantes en la espalda.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Son unos idiotas! – se quejó – ¡Estamos gobernados por una parvada de imbéciles!

-Cálmate, cariño – le pidió la vampira, acariciándole ahora el cuello – y cuéntame lo que pasó en la reunión.

-¡Lo mismo de siempre! Esas momias inútiles se niegan a aceptar nuestro destino, Erika. ¡Se niegan a ver la realidad! Nosotros debemos gobernar y la humanidad ser nuestro ganado. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

El vampiro se volvió hacia un viejo cuadro, un retrato temible de Vlad Tepes, vistiendo su armadura carpata y su larga capa negra. El artista había conseguido captar la expresión feroz y aguerrida de su rostro, e incluso había añadido –obra de su propia cosecha– un detalle fabuloso a la pintura: _un montón de murciélagos volando alrededor del príncipe de las tinieblas_.5

-Drácula fundó un imperio – dijo a su compañera – Fue el más poderoso de todos nosotros. El Señor de los Vampiros y el soberano de toda la Tierra habitada.

-…Y tú aspiras a ser como él – le susurró Erika, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Es que no tengo dudas al respecto: _seré como él_ – prometió Frost – Incluso, puede que más de lo que él fue.

Sonrió. Sus fieros colmillos relucieron en su boca.

-¿Y Blade?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No te dejará…

-Blade es un hombre muerto, sólo que todavía no lo sabe. Su final está asegurado. Ya lo he arreglado todo.

-¿Contrataste a alguien para liquidarlo? – se interesó Erika – ¿Puedo saber a quién?

-Digamos que muy pronto (más de lo que te imaginas) Blade se convertirá en comida para perros.6

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Cuando Blade volvió a su "cuartel general" –en realidad, un almacén en desuso que hacía las veces de taller de repuestos automotores–, halló a su viejo amigo, mentor y técnico de armas, Abraham Whistler, ocupado en la lectura de unos manuscritos de aspecto antiguo. Tan concentrado estaba en ello que ni se fijó cuando él entró, se sacó la gabardina y se paró a su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, viejo? – le preguntó. Whistler se sobresaltó. Se volvió y miró a su pupilo con cierto reproche – ¿Qué lees?

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que casi me matas del susto! – resopló el anciano.

-Pensé que tenías los nervios de acero – Blade sonrió. Cuando lo hacía, podían verse sus caninos, tan afilados como los de cualquier vampiro. Se levantó las gafas de Sol y observó el manuscrito que el otro tenía enfrente – ¿Es impresión mía, o eso es tan viejo como tú?

-Muy gracioso… muy gracioso – Whistler suspiró – Esto que tengo aquí es una rareza en sí misma. Es el Diario Íntimo de Gabriel Van Helsing.

El tono solemne que el anciano había empleado le causó cierta extrañeza a Blade. Observó a su mentor en silencio, esperando alguna aclaración de su parte.

-Van Helsing – insistió Whistler, casi ofendido al no ver alguna reacción en el otro – ¡Por Dios, muchacho! _¿Qué el apellido no te dice nada?_

-Lo siento. ¿Debería?

-Gabriel Van Helsing fue el mejor y más grande cazador de vampiros del siglo XIX. Tuvo el privilegio, casi el honor, de liberar al mundo de Drácula, el Señor de los Vampiros…

-Ah. ¿El de la novela esa de Stoker? – Blade no parecía para nada impresionado – Recuerdo nebulosamente cuando me hiciste leer ese libro, hace años. Y todavía era un niño por ese entonces – enarcó una ceja – Una fábula estúpida.

-Coincido contigo. La novela es una fábula, pero Drácula fue bien real y Van Helsing, también.

-¿Y dices que eso que tienes ahí es el Diario Íntimo de ese tipo?

-Así es.

-No me jodas.

-Es verdad. Es original. Es el Diario de Van Helsing, una persona importante para su época que, entre otras cosas, fue mi tátara-abuelo.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo _de verdad_ que eres descendiente de Van Helsing? ¿De en serio?

-Pues claro. ¿A poco creías _de verdad_ que mi apellido real era "Whistler"? – el anciano sonrió.

Blade silbó.

-Bueno… Todos los días aprendo algo nuevo sobre ti, parece. ¿Y a qué se debe que estés leyendo esa reliquia familiar?

-No mucha gente sabe que en su juventud, Van Helsing tuvo un romance bastante sonado con una vampiro.

-Vaya. En fin… Ya sabes lo que dicen: _"Sobre gustos…" _

-…El caso es que ella lo ayudó a terminar con Drácula. No era una chupasangre como tu amigo Frost y el resto de la Casa de Erebus, ella pertenecía a otro clan, otro linaje. Van Helsing jamás la olvidó y pese a que rehízo su vida casándose con una mujer mortal, siempre llevó a Selene en su corazón.

-Que romántico – Blade bostezó – _Selene_… Que nombre tan peculiar.

-El asunto es que Van Helsing la perdió durante "La Purga" a principios del siglo XX. Pero no estaba muerta. Según escribe, se enteró que una especie de gas la había dejado en coma. Lejos de ejecutarla, las autoridades se llevaron su cuerpo y nunca más se supo de ella… hasta hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Como bien sabes, tengo soplones repartidos por la ciudad. Gente que sabe cosas, que consigue información… Ellos me han dicho _dónde_ y _quién_ tiene prisionera a Selene.

-…Y tú quieres que la rescate, ¿correcto?

-Eres un muchacho muy listo, si señor – Whistler sonrió.

-¡Estás loco, viejo! ¿Por qué diablos debería arriesgar mi vida para rescatar a un vampiro? ¿Has olvidado lo que hacemos aquí? _¡Yo cazo vampiros, los mato!_ ¡No los rescato ni me siento a tomar el té con ellos! ¿Entiendes?

-Perfectamente. Pero Selene es diferente.

-Un vampiro es un vampiro. No hay diferencias.

-No puedes decir eso. Tú, menos que nadie…

Silencio. Whistler miró a Blade a los ojos. Estaba serio.

-Oh, rayos – bufando, el cazador tomó de nuevo su gabardina y se la puso. A continuación, se dirigió hacia su armería y empezó a llenar sus cartucheras con pistolas, granadas y demás artilugios mortales – Está bien, está bien. Lo haré. Rescataré a tu preciada vampira, ¿ok? Dime dónde está.

-No será tan fácil…

-Sólo dime dónde la tienen. No creo que sea tan difícil. Si puedo penetrar la bóveda de un banco sin disparar una sola alarma, con más razón esto va a ser un día de campo, en comparación. ¿Dónde tienen encerrada a esa chica?

-En los laboratorios de Umbrella.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Laboratorio de Umbrella. **

**Tiempo después. **

El cuerpo indefenso y desnudo de Selene yacía en el interior de un tanque transparente lleno de un líquido especial. Conectados a la vampira, varios electrodos registraban todos sus impulsos vitales.

Al mando de este experimento, se hallaban los doctores Lane e Isaacs. Mientras que las motivaciones del primero para participar en él no estaban todavía del todo claras, las del segundo sí. Ansioso como estaba, esperaba que los resultados de la investigación sirvieran para borrar ante sus superiores en Umbrella sus recientes fracasos con el Proyecto Alice, mismo que habían llevado a las pérdidas de La Colmena y a la destrucción de Raccoon City.7

-Estamos a punto de dar un gran salto, Jacob – dijo Isaacs, sonriendo – En este maravilloso cuerpo y en especial, en sus células, se encuentra el secreto de la vida eterna. _¡Imagine las cosas que podremos hacer cuando alcancemos la inmortalidad! _

El inexpresivo director del laboratorio se volvió hacia un asistente para darle una orden:

-Harper, inyecta las nano-sondas.

-Nano-sondas inyectadas, Dr. Lane – respondió el hombre, tecleando en una terminal de computadora.

El cuerpo de Selene recibió varios pinchazos con agujas y se estremeció. Flotando medio consciente dentro del tanque, la vampira sintió dolor.

-Estamos obteniendo resultados – anunció Harper. Isaacs y Lane se acercaron a él para observar la gráfica expuesta en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Isaacs, contento – ¡Se lo dije, Jacob! ¡Este experimento será un éxito!

El Dr. Lane no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar simplemente cómo la imagen de una cadena de ADN se formaba en el monitor. Exultante, su colega tomó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada a sus superiores…

-Hemos conseguido más de lo esperado – les dijo, echando una mirada al cuerpo de Selene en el tanque – _¡Finalmente, tenemos completo el código genético de los vampiros! _

* * *

**Más tarde. **

Fuera del edificio y sobre la ciudad, empezó a nevar.

Aquella tormenta invernal inesperada le venía bien a Blade, quien moviéndose sigilosamente, se dispuso a comenzar su maniobra de rescate.

-Whistler, ¿me copias? – dijo, hablando por un micrófono.

-Fuerte y claro.

-Estoy en el sitio. Te toca.

Desde su guarida, el anciano se volvió hacia el técnico de computadoras que le acompañaba. Le asintió. El chico –un socio y colaborador suyo– se puso rápidamente a ello. En tan sólo unos segundos, mediante su ordenador, logró hackear el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio y desconectó las alarmas, cámaras y sensores térmicos de un acceso ubicado en la terraza.

-Listo – dijo. Whistler se lo comunicó a Blade, quien penetró en el laboratorio.

Desde el centro de control de seguridad en el edificio, hubo quien vio en la repentina anomalía en el sistema algo inusual y sospechoso. Un guardia fue enviado a la zona a investigar…

-¡Es el colmo! – se quejó el musculoso empelado que se encaminó hacia la zona de acceso en la terraza – He cumplido casi veinte horas de servicio, sin ningún descanso. ¡Y ahora, esto!

-Deja de quejarte y has tu trabajo – le replicó su superior a través de un intercomunicador que el otro llevaba puesto – ¡Por algo Umbrella te está pagando un buen sueldo! Avisa cuando estés en el lugar…

-Ya estoy aquí – dijo, un momento después desde el sitio – El perímetro está normal. No hay personal no autorizado a la vista.

-Algo provocó la anomalía en ese sector – insistió su jefe – Chequea bien, por favor.

El guardia encontró nieve en el pasillo. Con un bufido, constató el acceso a la terraza y vio más.

-Control… Es sólo nieve – dijo, disgustado – Tal vez fue sólo el viento. Nada ha entrado aquí hoy.

-Ok. Reconecta manualmente el sistema en esa sección y regresa a tu puesto.

-Vaya pérdida de tiempo – el hombre de seguridad se dirigió a un panel de control adosado a una pared. Levantó una tapa con el logo de la corporación Umbrella y se dispuso a cumplir la orden. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. De un golpe contundente en la cabeza, Blade lo durmió.

-Whistler… ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó por su micrófono.

-Sigo aquí.

-Primer obstáculo fuera de juego. Espero instrucciones.

El hacker que acompañaba al anciano se puso a ello. Tecleando en su ordenador, expuso un mapa en 3-D de todo el edificio. Localizó fácilmente el sector donde se hallaba Selene.

-Escucha, Blade… Aquí van las indicaciones…

Whistler se las pasó. El cazador escuchó atentamente y continuó su camino.

* * *

En otra parte del edificio, el Dr. Isaacs y su colega el Dr. Lane discutían los recientes descubrimientos científicos obtenidos del cuerpo de Selene:

-Esto es maravilloso – comentó Isaacs, señalando a un monitor. En él, podía verse una representación de una cadena de ADN completa – ¡Somos los primeros en el mundo y en la Historia en decodificar el genoma de los vampiros! Con esto, queda demostrado que no existe nada mágico en ellos. Y que mis sospechas han sido siempre ciertas: se trataba solamente de una mutación, una alteración genética en la sangre provocada por un agente patógeno extraño. En cuanto logremos aislar la anomalía, podremos repetirla artificialmente con éxito – sonrió – Jacob, ¿se da cuenta de lo que hemos conseguido esta noche? ¡Hemos asegurado el futuro de la raza humana! Hemos dado un importante paso hacia la inmortalidad.

El hierático director del laboratorio no dijo nada. Se limitó simplemente a mirar a su colega con expresión cansada. Exasperado por su aparente falta de entusiasmo, Isaacs se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:

-¡Bueno! Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a usted, hombre? ¡Estamos ante el descubrimiento del siglo y se queda allí callado, sin decir nada! Al menos, diga algo. ¿No cree que la humanidad se beneficiará con todo esto?

-Sólo dos cosas, Isaacs. Numero uno: los dos sabemos que Umbrella utilizará este conocimiento como posible arma biológica y que a usted le importa un pimiento la humanidad. Lo único que quiere, aparte de la fama y el reconocimiento, es que le paguen bien y en sumas enormes. Punto.

-Pero… - Isaacs intentó protestar. Lane lo interrumpió.

-Número dos: a mí también me importa un pimiento la raza humana, aunque por motivos diferentes a los suyos. Mi especie ha odiado a los vampiros desde siempre y si he aceptado este puesto aquí, ha sido porque a lo largo de los años he estado aprovechándome de las investigaciones genéticas de Umbrella para conseguir confeccionar un suero que mejore a los míos. Es más… Tengo planeado utilizar el conocimiento del genoma de los vampiros para hacer a mi raza más fuerte y resistente que nunca.

-Un momento… ¿Ha dicho _"mi raza"_? Jacob, ¿de qué rayos está hablando? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco?

-Pobre, pobre hombrecito idiota – por primera vez, Lane sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa siniestra – No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas que en este mundo sólo existen los vampiros y nada más? Hay otra especie, otra raza, esperando para hacerse con el poder. Mí raza… _¡LOS LYCANS!_

Al decir esto, el Dr. Lane transformó su cuerpo. Su altura se dobló, su ropa se desgarró. Las facciones humanas desaparecieron en su cara, reemplazadas por un rostro lobuno de hocico grande y de colmillos filosos.

Isaacs retrocedió, espantado ante la visión del Hombre-lobo. Alargó una mano hacia un panel colocado en una pared y presionó con fuerza un botón rojo. Activar las alarmas fue el último acto que hizo en su vida antes de morir despedazado por las garras del monstruoso Licántropo…

* * *

El sonido estridente de las sirenas sorprendió a Blade. Maldiciendo en voz alta, le preguntó a Whistler cual fue el error que había cometido.

-No ha sido cosa tuya – contestó el anciano.

-¿Entonces?

-Algo debe estar sucediendo…

-Dile que se mueva – el hacker junto a Whistler se volvió para mirar al anciano, preocupado. Le señaló a la pantalla de su computadora – Va gente en su dirección.

-Chico, mejor mueve tu trasero. Tienes gente yendo donde estas.

-¡Maldición!

Blade se ocultó dentro de una oficina vacía. Al momento, un equipo entero de seguridad pasó, las armas en alto. Al ver que no se detenían donde él estaba y seguían de largo, decidió aprovecharse de la situación, reanudando su búsqueda. Halló a Selene donde le fue indicado: _flotando desnuda dentro del tanque de vidrio, semiconsciente_.

Se quedó un momento observando pasmado la belleza de la chica. Luego, reaccionó y recordó su misión –y, más importante, que aquella muchacha era en realidad un vampiro–. Consiguió abrir el tanque y al hacerlo, el líquido se derramó en el suelo y Selene quedó a su alcance.

-_Humm_… - gimió ella, débil. Blade se inclinó y la cubrió con su gabardina.

-¿Puedes oírme? – le preguntó. Selene parpadeó, intentando enfocar los ojos. Miró a su salvador, confundida.

-Sí – asintió, a duras penas.

-Bien. Vamos. Debemos salir de aquí. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Al sonido estridente de las sirenas se habían unido ruidos de disparos, gritos y lucha. Algo estaba armando un gran escándalo en Umbrella y no debía ser nada bueno.

-¿Quién eres? – Selene, ya más despierta, también había oído aquél alboroto y la mirada de confusión en su atractivo rostro pasó a ser de desconfianza.

-Soy… un amigo.

-Blade – Whistler le habló en ese momento otra vez por el micrófono - ¡Sal de ahí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Algo se está moviendo en ese sitio! Algo muy grande. Lo vemos acá por los sensores térmicos.

-Vamos – le dijo a Selene – Te lo contaré todo cuando estemos fuera de aquí.

Ayudándola a caminar, salieron a un pasillo. No tardaron en encontrar restos de una autentica carnicería al toparse con los cuerpos despedazados de varios guardias de seguridad.

-Mierda – masculló Blade – ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?

Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta cuando el Licántropo le contestó, detrás suyo:

-YO.

Blade y Selene se volvieron. El monstruo, alto, peludo e imponente, sujetaba todavía con una garra a un aterrado hombre por el cuello. Al ver a la vampira, se apuró a partir a su presa por la mitad y encaró a la pareja, las fauces abiertas y manchadas de sangre.

-¡NO TE LA VAS A LLEVAR! – le dijo la bestia – ¡ELLA ES LA CLAVE PARA EL ÉXITO DE MI RAZA!

-¡No sé qué seas, grandote, pero esta chica se va conmigo sí o sí!

El Lycan aulló. Se lanzó sobre el cazador y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Todavía débil, Selene tuvo que apartarse hacia una esquina y observar con impotencia cómo su salvador luchaba contra la criatura.

Blade consiguió esquivar las embestidas del Hombre-lobo y de un empujón, se lo quitó de encima. Había utilizado para ello toda su fuerza sobrehumana. Lane rodó por el piso pero al instante se erguía otra vez, cuan alto era. Estaba furioso y más decidido que nunca a matar a su enemigo.

Blade no le dio tiempo a intentarlo. Extrajo de sus cartucheras dos pistolas y le disparó. Las balas de plata hirieron mortalmente al Lycan pero así y todo, la bestia avanzó hacia él, aullando. Agotados los cargadores de sus armas, el cazador extrajo su katana. Al momento que el Hombre-lobo se le echaba encima de nuevo, Blade hundía la hoja de la cuchilla en su corazón…

Selene contuvo la respiración. El extraño Lycan había quedado tendido inerte sobre él, ensartado por la espada cuya hoja estaba recubierta de plata. Con otro empujón, el cazador se lo sacó de encima y se paró, jadeando. Le echó una mirada a la criatura muerta y no sin cierta sorpresa, lo observó revertir a su estado humano.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Selene, acercándose.

-Sobreviviré. ¿Conoces a este tipo?

-Decía llamarse Jacob Lane. Era el director de este lugar…

-Evidentemente, era más que eso – Blade recuperó su katana – Whistler… ¿Me sigues copiando?

-Fuerte y claro, chico. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Después te cuento. Vamos para allá – le hizo señas a Selene – Sígueme.

-¿Adónde vamos? – moviéndose todavía con vacilación, ella lo siguió.

-A un sitio seguro y bien lejos de toda esta mierda.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. **

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 Esta historia transcurre en el mismo mundo iniciado en mi relato _"El Imperio de Drácula"_. Un mundo donde hasta ese momento, el vampirismo era de dominio público y existía cierta convivencia con la raza humana.**

**2 Gabriel Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos, es el mismo personaje que interpretó en el cine el actor Hugh Jackman. Selene y él se conocieron en la primera parte de esta trilogía y se unieron para combatir la amenaza de Drácula. Luego, ambos tuvieron que enfrentarse a la vampira Akasha en la segunda parte.**

**3 El Dr. Jacob Lane es el antagonista principal de la película _"Underworld: Awakening"_. Es interpretado por el actor Stephen Rea. El Dr. Isaacs es un personaje creado para la saga de filmes de _Resident Evil_. Fue un importante científico de la Corporación Umbrella, responsable del Programa Némesis, y más tarde, de la División de Ciencias de la misma. Apareció brevemente al final de _"Resident Evil: Apocalypse"_ y fue el principal antagonista en _"Resident Evil: Extinction"_. Fue interpretado por Iain Glen en ambas películas.**

**4 Blade es el personaje de la Marvel Comics que en el cine, interpretara el actor Wesley Snipes. Un cazador de vampiros de aspecto aguerrido y con muy poco sentido del humor. La versión presentada aquí está ajustada al mundo y al entorno en que se desarrolla esta historia.**

**5 La imagen corresponde a la de Luke Evans, el modelo físico elegido por mí para hacer de Drácula en la primera parte de esta trilogía. Evans ha hecho de Vlad Tepes en el cine, también, en una película reciente.**

**6 Deacon Frost es un personaje surgido de la primera película de Blade. Fue interpretado en el cine por el actor Stephen Dorff. La versión presentada aquí está ajustada al mundo y al entorno en que se desarrolla esta historia.**

**7 Ver las dos primeras películas de _"Resident Evil"_ para más información.**


End file.
